


hawakan mo ang aking kamay bago tayo maghiwalay

by purplehyacinths07



Series: out of everyone in this world, i’ll always choose you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mix of Tagalog and English, Not Canon Compliant, Senior High School Students AU, Some Cursing, Tagalog, but mostly tagalog, nomin, tears from jeno
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehyacinths07/pseuds/purplehyacinths07
Summary: sa ilalim ng buwan at mga bituin, isang munting sayaw na inialay sa diyos ng pag-ibig.





	hawakan mo ang aking kamay bago tayo maghiwalay

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt by **@kailimirence** and **@stressfangirl**
> 
> Dialogue Prompt #20 : "matagal na kitang gusto"

**_Hinhintay na matapos ang mga ganap._ **

 

**_Isang gabing pag-ibig ang dumadaloy sa lahat._ **

 

**_Mga kamay sa bewang at balikat ng bawat isa._ **

 

**_Isang sayaw pinapangakong, makakalimutan ang mga masasamang alaala._ **

* * *

 

Di naman sadya ni Jeno na magmukhang lantang halaman sa araw na ito. Pero paano ba naman kung yung crush mo kasayaw yung crush niya. Masakit kahit alam ni Jeno na una palang wala na siyang mailalaban. Di rin naman kasalanan ni Jaemin kung bakit nahulog si Jeno sa kanya. Pero pwede rin naman sisihin si Jaemin. haliparot kasi ng lalaking yun, akala mo nilalandi ka, sadyang mabait lang talaga.

 Prom Night at Valentines day sa iisang araw. Yung best friend at crush niyang si Na Jaemin, ayun, sumasayaw kasama ang crush, at baka soon-to-be-boyfriend, na si Huang Renjun. Samantalang siya, andito, nakaupo, walang kasayaw, umaasang baka naman, sumayaw sila ng  _bestfriend_ kahit mukhang mas malabo pa sa lahat ng usok na binubuga ng mga sasakyan sa Pilipinas.

 

_“Paano ba kasi dapat ma-lessen ang emission ng mga harmful gases na to.”_

 

At sa sandaling iyon, ay nakalimutan ni Jeno ang kanyang “ _problema_ ” at mas inisip muna ang problema ng mundo. Pero di nagtagal ang kanyang pagmumuni-muni sa mga **_“other ways to reduce carbon emission on the environment”_** nang marinig niyang mag-play ang Huling Sayaw ng Kamikazee. Isa sa mga kantang nagsisilbing hudyat na pag natapos ang kantang ito, tapos na mismo yung prom.

Lumabas si Jeno sa event hall, napag-isipang tumambay ng sandali sa parking lot ng hotel sa labas, at umupo sa isang tabi, wala nang pag-aalala kung madudumihan man yung “suit & tie” niya. Bakit pa ba siya mag- aalala kung tapos na rin naman yung event.

Bestfriend niya si Jaemin since Grade 8 pa. Di sila ganoong nagkasundo kasi noong Grade 7, mas kinikitang kalaban ang isaʼt isa dahil parehong dancer at aiming for student council at honors. Di rin nakatulong ang swabang ugali ni Jaemin, minsan rin naman, mukhang mayabang, ay mali, mayabang talaga.

Minsan naiisip ni Jeno, na yung lalaking naging kaaway niya noon, _one true love_ na ng puso niya ngayon.

 

_“Joke, di naman one true love, crush palang.”_ Bulong ni Jeno sa sarili niya.

 

**_“Palang.”_** Binalik ng isip ni Jeno sa kanya.

 

Paano ba naman kasi hindi mahulog sa isang Na Jaemin. Lalo na pag ikaw ang kasama araw- araw. Alagang-alaga ka na minsan akala ng iba, kayo na.

 

_**“Gusto mo naman.”** _Masayang pinaalala ng boses sa likod ng utak niya.

 

 

Minsan talaga... si Jaemin gusto niyang itulak at itapon. Kadalasan, gusto niya yung utak niya yung itapon.

 

 

 

**“Uy.. Ano ginagawa mo dito?”**

 

 

 

Ayan na. Speak of the devil na mukhang angel pero devil ata talaga. Kilala ni Jeno yung boses na iyon kahit saan pa mang dako ng mundo siya nakapwesto.

 

 

 

**“Alam mo kanina pa kita hinahanap.”**

 

 

 

Minsan hindi lang utak yung gustong itapon ni Jeno. Pati na rin yung puso niyang bumibilis ang pag-tibok sa bawat matatamis na salita na lumalabas sa bibig ni Jaemin.

 

 

 

**“Uh.. Jeno?”**

 

 

 

P _akshet sekretong malupet_ pero kinilig talaga si Jeno nung tinawag pangalan niya. Hindi namalayan ni Jeno na sa kaka-monologue niya ay naka-tatlong tawag na si Jaemin sa kanya at nasa unahan na niya. Nabigla nalang siya na may taong nakatayo sa unahan niya at di na niya naitago ang kanyang pagkabigla. Sa harap niya ay isang Na Jaemin, na naka-black suit at red tie, isang pulang rosas nakalagay sa kaliwang bulsa ng kanyang damit. Ang ilaw ng buwan na siyang nakatulong upang mas mabigyang pansin ang kanyang **_“jawline”_**. Siguro sa susunod na project ng Student Council na need nilang maggupit, gagamitin niya si Jaemin, sobrang tulis eh.

 

 

“Bakit ka nabigla? Ano akala mo sakin? Multo?” May onting pagka- offend sa boses ni Jaemin, pero di naman seryoso.

 

 

_“Diyos ko, bakit ba ang pogi ng nilalang na to, sana naman binawasan mo ng onti kayang gawin ng lalaking to. Bawal ba i- refund friendship namin tapos palitan ko na lang ng long-term relationship?”_ Sunod-sunod na bulong ni Jeno sa kanyang sarili.

 

“Ano yang binubulong-bulong mo sa sarili mo? Kanina pa kita tinatawag tapos di ka sumasagot. Tapos ngayon kakausap-kausapin mo sarili mo?”

 

Onti nalang talaga at magtatampo na si Jaemin kay Jeno. Sa hindi pagkakaalam ng karamihan, mabait, maalaga, at malambing si Jaemin sa lahat, pero pag yan

nagtampo sayo... Isang taong pagsusuyo gagawin mo. Alam ni Jeno yan kaya dali dali siyang sumagot.

 

 

“Wala.. sabi ko bakit ang pogi mo.” Ani ni Jeno na sa wakas ay natapos ang pag-iiyak sa mukha ni Jaemin.

 

 

“Ayun! Sa wakas sumagot yung baliw.”

 

 

“Tinatawag ka na ngang pogi tapos tatawagin mo akong baliw? This is unfair, I need reimbursements for this friendship.”

 

 

“Ay ganun ba? Ahehe siyempre pogi talaga ako.” Akala mo Maine Mendoza kung maka-tawa ng mahinhin.

 

Di man maamin ni Jeno pero cute talaga tawa ni Jaemin.

 

“Pero ano ngang ginagawa mo dito?” Seryoso ang mukha ni Jaemin, kahit di naman alam ni Jeno kung bakit.

 

“Wala naman na akong gagawin dun sa loob eh. Patapos na rin naman, mamaya magsisiuwian na yang mga yan, o di kaya kung ano pa mang kababalaghan gusto nilang gawin mamaya.” Sinagot nang totoo ni Jeno.

Di naman siya nagsinungaling nang sinabi niyang wala na siyang magagawa dun. Pwede na nga siyang umuwi kung gusto niya. May isang rason lang talaga siyang hindi sinabi. Ayaw niyang makita ang huling sayaw ni Jaemin at Renjun. **_“Mej mashaket.”_**  Ika nga ng mga kabataan sa social media.

 

“Yayayain sana kitang sumayaw since huling sayaw na.”

 

 

 

**At tumigil ang mundo—** _“Lord pwede bang wag mo muna akong gisingin sa panaginip na to!"_

 

 

 

Muntik nang sumigaw si Jeno sa kanyang narinig, ang bata bata pa niya para mamatay pero mukhang magkaka _**myocardial infarction**_ ata si Jeno dahil sa lalaking to.

 

“Ay wow. Special ko naman para maging huling sayaw.” Akala mo kung maka-pakipot kay Jaemin hindi niya gusto eh.

 

“Siyempre! _Special_ ka naman talaga sa puso ko.”

 

Putangina talaga onti nalang at lalabas na puso ni Jeno sa dibdib niya sa sobrang kilig at inis. Wala namang pag-asa si Jeno kay Jaemin pero yung mga salitang ganyan yung **_“mej”_** nagpapaasa sa puso niya.

 

“So? May I have this dance, Lee Jeno?”

 

Inialay ni Jaemin ang kanyang kamay sa nakaupong Jeno.

 

“Sige na nga.”

 

Asus. Pasimple pa si kuyang Jeno niyo.

 

Tinanggap ni Jeno ang kamay na inialay sa kanya at muling tumayo. Nilagay ang kanyang kaliwang kamay sa kanang balikat ni Jaemin, ang kanang kamay naman, nasa bewang ni Jaemin.

 

 

 

Ang perfect na _sana._

 

**_Sana._ **

 

Kaso _friends_ lang kasi sila.

 

_**Friends.** _

 

* * *

_**Step**_ _**and step and step.** _

_**Swaying from left to right and right to left.** _

_**Continuously moving. Never stopping.** _

_**Following a beat even if there's no music playing.** _

* * *

  

“Jaemin?”

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

Kahit ganyan lang ang _“sinabi”_ ni Jaemin, ang ganda pakinggan. Ang ganda talaga ng boses ni Jaemin.

 

 

Alam ni Jeno kung ano ginagawa niya ngayon... pero gragraduate na sila at mas maganda naring ilabas ang naramdaman niya, tutal patapos na rin naman Valentines Day.

 

* * *

_**Walang tugtog habang sumasayaw. Tanging ilaw lang nila ang buwan at ang mga sasakyang dumadaan.** _

* * *

 

 

  

_“ **Alam mo..."** _

 

_“Ano?”_

 

**_“Matagal na kitang gusto.”_ **

 

 

Ilang segundo ang dumaan.

 

* * *

**_Isa._ **

- 

**_Dalawa._ **

 -

**_Tatlo._ **

* * *

 

Huminto sa pagsayaw ang dalawa. Kitang-kita ang pagkabigla sa mukha ni Jaemin. Pero di rin nagtagal ay bumalik sa normal ang mukha ni Jaemin, ngayoʼy may bahid ng onti.. onting lungkot.. at pagtataka?

 

 

“Jen.. can we continue dancing?”

 

 

Mas lumalim ang boses ni Jaemin, halatang seryoso siya ngayon.

 

Tinanggap ni Jeno ang sinabi ni Jaemin, at muli, sumayaw sila ulit.

 

* * *

_**Hakbang.** _

 -

**_Hakbang._ **

 -

**_At patuloy na humhakbang_ **

 -

_**Paulit-ulit at di natatapos na paghahakbang.** _

 -

_**Kaliwa, kanan, paunahan, pabalik, o umikot man, hindi mawawala ang paghakbang.** _

* * *

__

“Okay lang ba kung malaman ko kung kailan pa?”

 

Ang hinahon ng pagsalita ni Jaemin. Parang takot na sa isang maling salita, ay bibitaw at mababasag si Jeno.

Nakakainis at medyo nakakairita na ganito yung pagtrato sa kanya ngayon, pero di niya naman siya masisisi. Ikaw ba naman, bestfriend mo tapos aamin sayo na crush ka pala. Ano to, k-drama lang ang peg? TV soap opera ang ginagaya? Long time running series na tinalo pa ang Ang Probinsiyano sa 7 years running showtime ng drama na to? Kaya kahit may onting inis at irita sa kasulukuyang pagtrato ni Jaemin sa kanya. Hinayaan niya ito. Parang kagaya ng feelings niya.

 

_Hinayaan niya na lang rin ito._

 

“4 years na.. nung time na.. basta alam mo na yun.”

 

* * *

**_Isang kwento hindi dapat ngayon, isang alaalang di malilimutan ng puso ni Jeno._ **

* * *

 

“Ah.. ganun ba.. “

 

 

Muling bumalik ang katahimikan, ngunit di natinag ang pagsasayaw, walang hintong paghahakbang na hindi alam kung kailan magtatagal.

 

 

 

“Iʼm sorry Jeno ah.. I canʼt reciprocate your feelings.”

 

 

 

Ang ganda talaga ng **_tala_** sa gabing ito.

 

 

 

Tumingin si Jeno sa mata ni Jaemin at ngumiti. Ngiting alam na ang katotohanan. Ngiting hindi maitago ng mata na nasasaktan.

 

 

 

“I know Jaem.. Donʼt worry. Iʼm only saying it para ma-i-let go ko na.”

 

 

 

“Jeno Iʼm really sorry—“

 

 

 

At doon na bumagsak kay Jeno lahat ng alaala at damdamin.

Di namalayan ni Jeno, lumuluha na pala siya.

 

 

 

“W-wag ka ngang mag-alala... I just really need to get it off my head. I hope nothing changes between us. Weʼre still friends right?”

 

 

* * *

**_Ilang segundo na tumigil ang pagsasayaw nila. Isang sayaw sa blankong musika ay natapos na. Ang walang katapusang paghahakbang... tumigil na._ **

* * *

 

 “Jen.. of course weʼre still friends.”

 

* * *

**_Kitang kita, sa ilalim ng ilaw ng buwan, ang patuloy na pag-agos ng luha ng isang taong tinanggap na masaktan._ **

* * *

 

 “Then Iʼm happy with that. Ugh tangina bat ba ako umiiyak.”

 

Nilapit ni Jaemin ang sarili niya kay Jeno at binalot ang kanyang kamay sa katawan nito.

Nabigla si Jeno, ngunit hinayaan ito at mas tinago ang sarili sa dibdib ni Jaemin.

 

“Itʼs okay to cry, Jen. Andito lang ako, okay? Cry it all out, no one here will tease you for that.”

 

At kahit na alam ni Jeno na isang malaking pagkakamali ang yakapin ng taong hindi ka kayang mahalin, kung bibitaw nalang rin naman siya, bakit di na niya lubusin?

 

 

Parang isang malaking dam na binuksan ang puso ni Jeno sa oras na iyon. Linabas lahat ng apat na taong lihim ng pagtingin, sa kaibigan niyang di kayang maibalik

ang kanyang damdamin.

 

 

Niyakap ng mahigpit ni Jaemin si Jeno, sabay hinhilod ang likod nito, bumubulong ng mga matatamis na salita, salitang _“ilabas mo lang yan”_ at _“kaya mo yan,_

_andito lang ako.”_

 

* * *

**_Isang iyak para sa pusong nasaktan at nasugatan._ **

**_Nasaktan sa kaalamang may mahal nang iba. Nasugatan sa kaalamang, wala siyang pag-asa._ **

**_Isang yakap mula sa kaibigang iba ang minahal. Isang yakap para sa isang tao... na hanggang kaibigan lang._ **

**_Isang taong umiiyak, isang taong yumayakap, dalawang tao ang pusoʼy nag-iibigan, ngunit ang isaʼy hanggang pang-kaibigan lamang._ **

* * *

 

 

Hindi naman talaga problema kay Jeno ang hindi pagbalik ng damdamin ni Jaemin sa kanya. Noong pinasok niya ang mundong nahulog kay Na Jaemin, alam na niyang wala siyang pag-asa. Sino ba naman siya sa labindalawang taong pagmamahal ni Jaemin kay Renjun.

 

Umiyak siya dahil sa sakit, malamang sa malamang, ang pag-ibig ay pag-ibig pa rin.

 

Ngayoʼy hindi natatakot si Jeno aminin, na siya ngaʼy nahulog ng lubusan kay Jaemin. Hindi lang pala siya crush, **_it was actually love._**

 

* * *

  **February 14, 2019. Valentines Day at Prom.**

* * *

 

_**Hinintay ni Jeno matapos ang mga ganap.** _

 

_**Isang gabing di inakala, ang tatapos at magsisimula ng lahat.** _

 

_**Isang iyak at yakap para sa nag- iisang pusong nasaktan.** _

 

_**Isang sayaw sa ilalim ng buwan, bago bitawan ang lahat.**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello ^-^ congrats on reading the corny and unbeta-ed mess that this story is  
> I had real fun writing this one I swear. Like kinilig ako ng sobrang sobra sa story na to and although the flow wasn't that much better as opposed to the way I wrote the renmin one, like this took 3 rewrites before i got satisfied pero i think I'm happy with this na. This is like an advance valentines story para sa nct and although yung totoong feb 14 sa pilipinas ay NAT, i excuse niyo nalang yun. HAHAHAHA
> 
> sa curious po sa kung anong nangyari 4 years ago, it'd be written someday i'm hoping tomorrow maisulat ko pero kung hindi edi wala na akong alam kung kailan pa yun lalabas HAHAHAHA
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it, leave kudos and comments if you like.  
> Enjoy your day and hope all of you will have an amazing Valentines Day ^-^
> 
> twitter: [ @purplehya07 ](https://twitter.com/purplehya07)


End file.
